


Creamy Torture

by midnightecho



Category: Horrible Histories, Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightecho/pseuds/midnightecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this sketch: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHHp6xqEc8c</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creamy Torture

Larry took a deep breath as Martha marched up to him, before wiping her hand down the side of his face, scooping up as much cream as she could hold. She hurried her lines, not caring about the accuracy of the scene, but rather on how her next movement would affect the man in front of her. She looked directly into Larry’s eyes, never breaking contact as she licked the length of her hand, moaning in satisfaction supposedly derived from the quenching of her character’s hunger.

But Larry knew better. Her moan did exactly what they both knew it would do; he felt his trousers tighten slightly and he silently thanked the fact that the camera was framing his body from the waist up.

“Be my guest.”

Larry managed the line in a surprisingly even tone, shocking even himself in his professionalism. Yet he knew that if he had had a line any longer than that he would have surely faltered, for even as he finished speaking, Martha scooped another load of cream from his forehead and increasing her sexual noises. She even smeared some of the excess cream across her lips then started back into Larry’s eyes, savouring the moments when he was helpless and allowing a small smile to creep across her face before the director yelled, “Cut!”

Quick as a flash Larry scraped the rest of the cream off his face and smeared it down his girlfriend’s cheek, then pulled her towards him and licked up the side of her face, groaning as he did so. He was grinning as her pulled back, as was Martha, who then grabbed his collar and dragged him back, kissing him eagerly and spreading the cream even further over both their faces.

Larry could hear the crew complaining in the background, and knew that they had the next scene to clean up for, so with a mighty effort, pulled away from the kiss and looked directly into Martha’s eyes.

“This will continue later,” he promised with a seductive wink, then pecked her once more on the lips and headed towards the men’s room to wash his face.


End file.
